


We Found Each Other

by hotcocoa



Series: Birthday Gifts 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotcocoa/pseuds/hotcocoa
Summary: Satorilikescoffee. Hedoes. And moreover, heneedsit to get through the semester from hell he’s landed himself in. So really, it makes perfect sense that he’s at the café as often as he is. He needs caffeine, and the café provides it. Or rather, the barista who works the weeknight shift does. But that hasnothingto do with how often he goes to the café. That’s a ridiculous accusation and Satori, personally, cannotbelievethat anyone wouldeverinsinuate—“Satori,” Hayato interrupts, body shaking with poorly concealed laughter. “No one said anything about the barista. You did that on your own.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tendous_satoris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendous_satoris/gifts).



> happy birthday, [Erica](http://tendous-satoris.tumblr.com)! I hope you're having a wonderful day!! here is a birthday gift from me to you, I hope you enjoy it ♡

Satori _likes_ coffee. He _does_. And moreover, he _needs_ it to get through the semester from hell he’s landed himself in. So really, it makes perfect sense that he’s at the café as often as he is. He needs caffeine, and the café provides it. Or rather, the barista who works the weeknight shift does. But that has _nothing_ to do with how often he goes to the café. That’s a ridiculous accusation and Satori, personally, cannot _believe_ that anyone would _ever_ insinuate—

“Satori,” Hayato interrupts, body shaking with poorly concealed laughter. “No one said anything about the barista. You did that on your own.”

Satori opens his mouth and closes it a few times before slumping down in his seat. “You guys would understand if you saw him, okay?” he mumbles.

Reon pats his shoulder consolingly. “We knew anyway.” Okay, maybe not so consolingly.

“And it’s not just his looks!” Satori exclaims, nearly knocking Hayato’s drink off the table as he suddenly sits forward and gesticulates wildly. “He’s, like, probably an angel or something? I bet he leaves his wings and halo at home so that he doesn’t stand out more than he already does.”

“That sounds highly implausible.”

“Wakatoshi! A little imagination is good for the soul, y’know?”

“Speaking of souls,” Reon pipes up casually, “have you tried, I don’t know, writing on your arm or something?”

“Reon, the man can barely get his order out around this guy, he—” Hayato turns to Satori curiously. “Do you even know his name?”

Satori sputters indignantly. “Of course I do!”

“It’s on his uniform,” Wakatoshi supplies helpfully. Satori glares at him.

“Still, it can’t hurt, can it?” Reon pushes gently, and Satori knows he has nothing but the best intentions, but he really wishes he just wouldn’t.

“Reon…,” Hayato says warningly.

“It’s fine!” Satori says, a little too loudly. “But he’s not my soulmate, okay? I have a huge fucking tattoo on my neck, and he doesn’t. He’s just the hot guy who works at the café I go to. Nothing wrong with a little eye candy to go with my coffee, right?”

They drop the subject, but Reon keeps looking over at Satori almost pityingly and it’s more than he can take.

“Well, dinner was great, guys, but I should probably get back to studying,” he says, pushing his chair away from the table and standing abruptly. “See you around.”

 

* * *

 

When he heads to the café after class the next day, Satori almost walks straight into Hot Barista Guy—Semi, according to his nametag.

“Ah, sorry,” Satori says, flustered, wondering why _this_ has to be the way they first interact outside of coffee orders. But then Semi’s hands are on Satori’s shoulders, helping to steady him as he takes a step back too quickly, and Satori thinks that maybe it isn’t so bad. His brain goes into overdrive, trying to think of something, _anything_ , to say.

“Are you—are you done with your shift?”

Semi laughs and Satori tries to remember how to breathe. “No, I just got here,” he says. He points a poster on the window behind Satori. “I was just putting up an ad about the local high school volleyball teams, I’m going to be collecting donations for them at the counter. They’ve been doing pretty well this season and I just thought it would be a nice way to try and support them.”

Satori stares and him and thinks about how beautiful he must look when he’s wearing his halo and wings. “I used to play volleyball,” he blurts out.

Semi’s smile is blinding. “I did too,” he admits, then laughs again. _This is so unfair._ “The local high school is actually my alma mater. I try to go to their games when I can.”

Satori has clearly lost all control of his brain-to-mouth filter, and really, who can blame him? “If I donate, can I go to a game with you?”

Semi stares at him in shock. “Yeah, that sounds—I mean, yeah, sure, cool,” he manages, a prominent blush spreading across his face.

“Cool,” Satori replies, his face feeling just as hot as Semi’s looks.

There’s a beat of awkward silence. “Should I, um—I mean—can I have your number?” Semi asks hopefully.

“Yeah, of course,” Satori replies, too quickly, fumbling to pull a pen out of his pocket. He grabs Semi’s hand, and he honestly, truly isn’t thinking about what he’s doing until he sees his own messy handwriting scrawled across the back of his right hand.

Satori drops his pen and they stare at each other for one, two, ten seconds—

“You!” Satori yells, pointing accusingly at Semi. “I thought you were _dead!_ ”

“You!” Semi yells back, also pointing. “You put a huge tattoo on my neck!”

“I did it so I could _find_ you, you _asshole!_ ” Satori replies. “Where the hell is it?!”

Semi scrubs a few fingers over his neck, holding them out to Satori and tilting his head so that he can see the concealer that’s worn off onto his fingers, revealing a sliver of the tattoo underneath. Satori just stares before grabbing Semi by the collar, and he kind of understands the flash of fear in Semi’s eyes, because he himself isn’t sure whether he’s going to yell at him more or kiss him before their lips are pressed together and all of the tension drains out of them as they pull back, staring at each other and trying to catch their breath.

“What do you mean, you thought I was dead?” Semi asks quietly.

Satori chuckles humorlessly. “You never wrote back, what was I supposed to think?” he replies.

Semi averts his eyes. “I was scared,” he admits. “I—”

Satori shakes his head. “It’s okay,” he says. “We found each other, right?” He leans his forehead again Semi’s and closes his eyes. “We found each other.”

“Yeah,” Semi says, and Satori can hear the smile in his voice, “we did.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahh I hope you liked it! I had to limit the word count on this, so here are some things I wasn’t able to fit into the fic:
> 
> . if it wasn’t clear, this is a soulmate au where anything you write on your skin also shows up on soulmate’s skin, and when he was younger Tendou would always try to write to his soulmate but he never got a response. by the time he graduated from high school with no response, he assumed his soulmate was dead. he got a tattoo across his neck and shoulder, mostly because he now figured it wouldn’t affect anyone else, but he got it in a visible place…just in case
> 
> . Semi never wrote back because soulmates terrified him, even at a young age, because his parents were supposed to be soulmates but they had an awful, awful marriage that really affected him and his childhood. when the tattoo appeared on his neck, he started wearing concealer over it mostly because he didn’t want a tattoo, but he was still a little scared that his soulmate would see it and be able to identify him. (when he finds Tendou, he isn’t scared anymore. he stops hiding his tattoo, too)
> 
> . Semi also already had a crush on Tendou; Yamagata says that Tendou can barely get an order out around him, but usually Tendou is able to be his normal self when he orders coffee from Semi, if a little subdued, and Semi likes how kind and funny he is, and his looks don’t hurt anything, either. Tendou also _does_ actually spend a lot of his time at the café studying, which Semi admires, and this isn’t the first time he’s collected donations for a cause, and Tendou always donates generously
> 
> . reasons that Tendou thinks Semi is an angel include, but are not limited to: he’s always collecting donations for good causes, he offers Tendou coffee on the house (aka on his wallet) whenever Tendou looks particularly stressed (and sometimes, when Tendou declines, he’ll sneak a brownie in with his order anyway), his latte art is _amazing_ , when kids order hot chocolate he always includes a little doodle on their cup, and he never takes shit from rude customers, _especially_ if they’re being rude to his co-workers


End file.
